All I wanna know is when I'll disappear
by Pigeon The Ripper
Summary: Ses grands yeux contemplaient, pleins d’espoir, un point fixe, bien que troublé par la pluie. Vous a-t-on déjà dit que l’Espoir pouvait aussi se traduire par Larme ? /One shot/


**Auteur:** _Klo-Dugenou_

**Type:** _Drama/Tragedy_

**Disclaimer:** _Les personnages ne sont à moi, par contre la forêt l'est... (Juste la forêt - va pleurer plus loin -)_

**Note:** _C'est très court, mais j'ai trouvé ça très agréable à écrire. (Note inutile, le remarquez-vous)  
_

* * *

- Yuki ?

Le silence.

- Yûki ??

Tu as beau hausser la voix, insister sur son nom, le silence restera ta seule réponse, ta seule prison. Le silence… Ce sentiment d'impuissance face à un bourdonnement constant, troublant cet espace dépourvu de son, du à l'actif rôle de l'oreille… La sensation désagréable d'entendre la carotide battante dont le rythme s'accélère à chaque seconde. L'impression d'être seul. Sa respiration et ses battements de cœur étaient les seuls choses lui permettant de se savoir encore en vie. Il ne voyait plus, il ne sentait plus… Il ne pouvait qu'entendre. Entendre et Espérer. Attendre et Prier. Il avait beau faire des efforts, mais ses yeux semblaient se voiler, le trahissant ainsi, trahissant sa confiance, lui promettant qu'en ne voyant rien, il ne saurait rien. Mais il savait. Il n'était pas idiot.

Yuki ne reviendra pas.

Il commence à pleuvoir… Une goutte vint s'abattre sur le nez du jeune homme. Une autre sur son mollet nu. Puis vint l'averse, se déversant sur lui malgré les hauts branchages sous lesquels il s'était pensé à l'abri. Le bruit revint. Le bruit revit. Les feuilles mortes crissent sous le poids soudain de tant d'eau, la fine couche de neige instable s'effaçait en même temps que les traits des arbres environnants. Mais ça, il n'en avait que faire. Ses grands yeux contemplaient, pleins d'espoir, un point fixe, bien que troublé par la pluie. Vous a-t-on déjà dit que l'Espoir pouvait aussi se traduire par Larme ? Ces dernières coulaient, se mêlant à la pluie roulant sur son visage, humidifiant et troublant ses yeux d'enfant.

Et puis, elles deviennent impossible à retenir, s'échappant sans cesse alors qu'un hoquet douloureux commence à se faire sentir au creux de la poitrine. La respiration a du mal à avoir un cours normal, devient irrégulière tandis que la morve au nez qu'il ne se donne la peine de cacher rend encore plus difficile son souffle, l'obligeant à respirer par le bouche. Des gémissements incontrôlables, plaintifs, s'en émanent à leur tour, se mêlant à ce hoquet hystérique. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est plus possible. Pleurer.

Les quelques sons incompréhensibles qu'il émettait prirent plus de volume, plus d'ampleur, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un hurlement, strident, unique, tremblant, mais un hurlement dans lequel il espérait déverser toute sa souffrance, même s'il savait que cela ne pouvait que lui faire plus de mal. Les yeux fermés par la concentration par la douleur qui lui brûlait la gorge, les poumons et surtout le cœur, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'arrêter d'hurler à l'agonie.

Hurler. Hurler jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir crier. Crier jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir sortir un son, mise à part ces hoquetements ne lui servant à rien d'autre qu'à lui couper la respiration.

Puis vient le moment où l'on attend plus encore que l'Espoir : le Soulagement. Tout ce que l'on veut, c'est pousser ce soupir rassuré, sourire de nouveau et pleurer des larmes de bonheur.

Il était là, sans voix, agenouillé dans cette forêt un soir d'hiver, trempé jusqu'aux os.

Son sauveur se fit savoir par une brûlure. Une brûlure intense qui relança la douleur qu'il avait au cœur de sa poitrine, qui laissa aller un long spasme de douleur le long de ses membres sur lesquels la pluie ne cessait de déferler.

Shuichi n'osa même pas lever ses yeux abîmés par les larmes vers celui qui braquait un revolver au canon brûlant jusqu'à le coller sur son front. L'odeur animale de la peau qui crame et le grésillement insupportable des cheveux. C'est comme ça que tout s'est fini aussi pour lui ?

_Yuki..._

* * *

_Arf. Pour tout commentaire - positif ou négatif -, vous pouvez poster des reviews, ça ne peut que faire plaisir. Merci de m'avoir lue!_


End file.
